the_fictional_radio_stations_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Beam Radio
'Beam Radio '(marketed as BEAM) is a digital radio broadcasting platform with over 120 original stations (or beams). These stations (beams) are curated by DJs, radio personalities (from stations owned by Jacor Communications, XS Radio Group and Five Star Broadcasting), musicians, and music taste makers. The platform includes partner stations curated by Taylor Swift, Nas, Sam Smith, Ferry Corsten, Bruno Mars, Keith Murray, Tim McGraw and others. Basic Beam Radio offers 30 stations with no subscription fees and minimal commercials, however a subscription service gives access to all stations commercial free. As of now, no terrestrial radio stations are rebroadcast on the platform. Beam can be found on the Apple App Store, Google Play Store as well as on Pluto TV. Programming (partial) * (BEAM 1) HITZ - CHR/Top 40 hosted by Bruno Mars * (BEAM 2) PLAYLIST - Classic Hits * (BEAM 3) HEART - Love Songs hosted by Sam Smith * (BEAM 4) DIARY - Curated/Hosted by Taylor Swift * (BEAM 5) 1DERLAND - One Hit Wonders * (BEAM 6) JUKEBOX - Golden Oldies * (BEAM 7) SUPER '70s - '70s Hits * (BEAM 8) AWESOME '80s - '80s Hits * (BEAM 9) NONSTOP '90s - '90s Hits * (BEAM 10) 2K HITS - 2000's Hits * (BEAM 11) STAR - Hot AC * (BEAM 12) THE VALLEY - Soft AC * (BEAM 13) COFFEE HOUSE - Acoustic Pop & Rock * (BEAM 14) UNCOVERED - Covers (with stories from the artists) * (BEAM 15) G.A. - Live/Concerts * (BEAM 20) K-ROCK - Rock Hits * (BEAM 21) Z-ROCK - Hard Rock * (BEAM 22) THE LOOP - Classic Rock * (BEAM 23) REV - Alternative Rock * (BEAM 24) CLASS-X - Classic Alternative * (BEAM 25) SPIKE - Punk Rock * (BEAM 30) JAMZ - Hip Hop & R&B Hits * (BEAM 31) SOUL - R&B Hits * (BEAM 32) BACKSPIN - Classic Hip Hop hosted by Nas and Keith Murray * (BEAM 33) THE HEAT - Old School R&B and Hip Hop * (BEAM 34) COOL - Standard Jazz * (BEAM 35) SMOOTH - Urban AC * (BEAM 40) KICK - Country Hits * (BEAM 41) THE ROAD - Pop Country Hits * (BEAM 42) NASHVILLE - Classic Country hosted by Tim McGraw * (BEAM 43) AMERICANA - Outlaw Country/Country Rock * (BEAM 45) STORYTELLERS - Country Songs that tell a story * (BEAM 50) VIBE - EDM/Dance Hits hosted by Ferry Corsten * (BEAM 51) BPM - EDM/Dance Hits 2000 - Now * (BEAM 52) RHYTHM - Classic Dance Hits '70s - '90s * (BEAM 53) CYCLE - Dubstep/Garage Hits from the UK * (BEAM 54) AREA - 24 Hour EDM Mixes/DJ Sets * (BEAM 55) REMIXED - EDM Remixes of Pop Hits * (BEAM 60) EXA - Spanish CHR/Top 40 * (BEAM 61) GENESIS - Spanish Hot AC * (BEAM 62) SUAVE - Spanish AC * (BEAM 63) EXA CLASICA - Spanish Classic Hits * (BEAM 64) LA CUEVA - Rock en Espanol * (BEAM 65) LA RAZA - Regional Mexican) Category:XS Radio Group Category:Jacor Communications Category:Five Star Broadcasting Category:Las Vegas Category:New Mexico Category:Beam Radio